


Racing Desire

by Charles Edward Stewart (eddiecharlesstewart)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut and Fluff, Warning Incest!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiecharlesstewart/pseuds/Charles%20Edward%20Stewart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi, a racing driver, finds himself facing his little brother, feelings develop as the pair face of and team up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Racing Desire

Tadashi Hamada looked down at his younger brother Hiro in mock rage as the skinny boy grabbed the screwdriver from his hand and ran out of their Garage-come-workshop. Tadashi leapt to his feet and with exaggeratedly heavy steps, stomped up the two flights of stairs to their shared bedroom. He pulled back the paper divider that had been slammed shut in haste as he stormed into the room, to reveal the hunched form of his brother, a quivering mass hidden from view by a blanket, giggles escaped the smaller boy as he peeked pout from his hiding place among the covers. He was in his big brothers bed, all rolled up and surrounded by the warm covers, the comforting fresh smell of his brother around him made him feel safe and under his big brothers gaze he dozed off.  
Tadashi watched as the movements below the blanket ceased and soon light snores and sniffs could be heard from beneath as the boy slipped into slumber. Tadashi, with a loving smile, pulled the sheets from over his brother’s head, pulled the screwdriver from his brother’s hand, placing it on the bedside table and tucked the boy into the embrace of the warm sheets. The older boy then leant to press a chaste kiss to his brother’s brow before lightly brushing the hair from his face.  
Hiro had always had wild, messy, black hair, now it lay strewn across Tadashi’s pillow like the inky darkness of the sky before the sunrise. As Tadashi turned to go back to his tinkering, Hiro murmured “Dashi…” in his sleep.  
The older boy smiled knowingly at the small boy who made grabby motions with his hands towards his brother and looked at him with awe in his wide, deep, brown eyes.  
“Dashi..?” the smaller boy whispered as his brother lifted up the sheets of his bed allowing cold air to invade the fuggy warmth.  
Hiro shivered.  
“Yeh little one?” Tadashi asked kindly as he slipped in the bed beside his brother, wrapping strong arms around the boy’s chest and pulling his brother into a tight embrace. Hiro felt cocooned between his brother’s strong arms, broad chest and the all-encompassing blankets, the boy snuggled deeper into his brother until his face was buried in the crook of his brother’s chest and he could feel Tadashi’s breath tussle his hair.   
“Could I be a racing driver like you when I’m Big?” the small boy asked curiosity alight in his wide eyes.  
“Sure Kiddo, though I’m not sure you’ll ever be Big!” Tadashi laughed.  
The smaller boy swatted playfully at his big brother. “No fair Dashi!” he whined, pouting adorably.  
Tadashi grabbed his brother by the hips and pulled the tiny boy underneath him, running gentle fingers along his brothers ribs as the smaller boy writhed and moaned, pinned below his brother and under a determined tickle attack.  
At some point the Younger’s moans grew a little too enthusiastic. Tadashi shifted from atop his brother, pulling the smaller until he lay nestled once more against his brother’s broad chest.  
The two boys fell asleep in their tight embrace, snuggled beneath blankets and surrounded by the soft sounds and warm fug of each other’s breath.

A few weeks later Hiro stood on the side lines as his brother soared around the racetrack in his handcrafted car. Tadashi had designed the controls, Go Go the gears, Fred designed the aerodynamic body and Hiro, the engineering whiz kid and child prodigy, made the engine from scratch, using bits of Aunt Cass’s old washing machine, hairdryer and over. The car was white, sort of bubbly in shape, but the best bit was inside. The engine was powered by a sack of potatoes and a thousand coloured wires, copper coins and steel nails.  
The older Hamada was shifting gears like a maniac as he shot past one car then another, slowing at a corner he passed another car until in second place he flew down the final straight and roared across the line.  
Hiro leapt in the air, hugging a random stranger beside him before sprinting to his brother’s bay where the older boy was being hauled by Wasabi from the low seat of his car. Hiro leapt into his brothers arms pressing kisses to the boys cheeks and giggling delightedly as his brothers face shone with the joy of a victory- even though second place, for the youngest driver in the race by almost 10 years it was still an achievement.  
Hiro cried tears of joy later as his brother was presented with the silver medal. The older boy’s eyes searched out Hiro in the crowd and threw the smaller boy a childish wink.

 

A few years later   
Young Hiro approached Tadashi as the older boy walked into the drivers and officials building at the racecourse.  
“Please, please, please. Please let me race!” Hiro begged his brother.  
“It’s dangerous!” the older boy said gently, “it’s too dangerous for a boy so young.”  
“I’m almost 14, I’m a big boy now!” the younger brother moaned. “Please!”  
Tadashi looked into his brothers wide pleading puppy eyes. “Okay! Fine!” the older brother sighed in resignation. Hiro danced of with an impossibly wide grin plastered to his face.

Two hours later the brothers met at the start line. Tadashi watched in awe as his little bro pulled up beside him in his very own race car.  
It was a fiery red, sleek and arrow shaped with huge exhausts at the rear, racing stripes graced the sides and from below the bonnet a distant roar could be heard.  
“Wow!” Go Go exclaimed.  
“Damn!” Fred cried.  
“What???” was Tadashi’s only utterance.  
“This is my baby!” Hiro cried over to his brother and co.  
“What???” Tadashi repeated in shock, mouth agape.  
“He’s called ‘Dashi’” Hiro cried with glee in his eyes. “He’s a Nuclear powered, turbo charged super car with custom steering, brakes, gears and suspension all crafted beautifully by the expert mechanic, engineer and generally awesome dude, ME!”   
“NUCLEAR!” Tadashi cried, ruing the day he ever allowed his maniacal brother to join the race.  
“Only a tiny reactor” Hiro mumbled looking at his feet in shame at having won his brothers disapproval.  
“What about a pit stop team?” Fred asked to break the awkward silence.  
“Don’t need one!”  
“What, but tires need changing?” Go Go stated obviously.  
“Not these beauties- their unbreakable, durable and diamond encrusted.” Hiro yapped in happiness at having impressed his brother’s friends.  
“Diamonds???” the older three cried.  
“Oh I grew them in the garage!” Hiro chirped.  
Their interrogation was halted by the starters crying for all to get ready.  
The two brothers climbed into their respective cars, pulling on helmets, at Tadashi’s insistence and pulled up to the start line.  
“Three, Two, One. GO!” the starter cried.  
With a feral roar the cars sprung from the mark, firing along the straight and around the corner. Hiro sat low in his seat as the car wove between its rivals, overtaking 1,2,3,4,5 cars in quick succession. The small boy grinned at the ease with which he pulled up towards the finish. Ahead his Dashi and another car battled it out for first. Hiro put his foot down to the floor, with a sudden burst of speed, and a cloud of smoke from his exhaust he closed the distance until he sat abreast with his brother, he then pushed on past the two cars until he sat clear in the lead, his brothers car screamed behind him as it was pushed to its limits. They sat neck and neck. Just as he was about to cross the line in first place Hiro touched the brakes.   
His brother shot by and Hiro pulled in for second. As he stopped and pulled himself from the car he couldn’t help but wonder why he had thrown the race, he could easily have one, he had only used half his capacity.  
For his brother he realised.  
The pride on Dashi’s face as he crossed the line was priceless, the joy that sparkled in his eyes.  
Hiro sat on his car’s hood in silence as he listened to the cheering outside.  
“Dashi, Dashi, Dashi!”  
Suddenly the door was thrown open and his Dashi stormed in eyes ablaze with barely concealed anger. Hiro had never seen his brother so angry. It frightened him to see the eyes usually so full of care and love, clouded by anger. The smaller boy cowered backwards.  
“Why? Why throw the race?!!” Tadashi shouted.  
“For you.” Hiro whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek.  
His brother looked at him in confusion then a familiar comforting smile.  
“Ah…” he murmured. “why?”  
“Because… because I love you… love the pride in your eyes when you do well… the joy in your smile…. The pride you have when you hug me at the finish. I love you” Hiro said his voice strained with emotion and heavy with resignation.  
Tadashi understood the not-so-brotherly-meaning to Hiro’s words.  
The older boy knelt before his brother, hands grasping the smaller boys arms.  
“Hiro… baby bro…. I…I love you too. But…”  
“But Nothing! I know!” Hiro cried in resignation and wretched self-pity.  
“No! You don’t know… but I shouldn’t, I still do and nothing can change that. If anything I would love you more if you had not flunked the race…. You must have a chance to prove yourself to you… and the world. And I will be with you every step of the way.”  
The older boy pressed a kiss to his brothers lips.

 

Three months later and the brothers were side by side once again as they revved their cars on the start line.  
The starter of the Grand Prix stepped forward gingerly carrying the flag.  
He raised it above his head. The racers watched, eyes affixed to the flag.  
The flag with a flourish and to the sound of a starter’s pistol was dropped. The cars roared off.  
In the clouds of dust thrown up it was hard to spot the cars as they shot about the track.  
Hiro and Tadashi were neck and neck as they reached the final straight. The younger boy was seconds away from unleashing his secret weapon, a rocket propulsion device, when his car hit a patch of oil. It suddenly spun uncontrollably, as the young boy wrenched the wheel tightly to avoid colliding with his brother. He could not however prevent the car, in ever hastening circles from smashing into the barriers, flipping as it struck with tremendous force.  
Through the cracked windscreen and scratched visor of his helmet, Hiro watched as his brother’s car passed the finish and his brother leapt out and ran, alongside crowds of fans, medics, firemen and engineers towards him. The younger Hamada smelt burning, felt an agonising numbness flood his lower body as the world before his eyes darkened and his vision swam. 

 

Later, Hiro awoke in a clinical white room, surrounded by white sheets and white floors, a white cushion laid under his head and outside the white door, under white lights, white coated doctors passed waving white papers and notes.  
The only colour in his suddenly barren world was his brother, dressed in the red T’shirt the older brother always wore beneath his racing suit, stained with sweat and dirt, oil and grime.  
“H-h-hey…..Da-sh-i…” Hiro murmured through thirst chapped lips.  
Tadashi sprung from his chair. “You’re Awake!!!” he cried.  
“Y-e-h” Hiro almost whispered, his breath catching in his throat.  
Tadashi lent in and pressed a chaste kiss to Hiro’s brow, just below the bandages.  
Hiro looked down at himself.  
Bandages covered his hands where he had scrabbled with the burning car in vain escape attempts.  
Bandages mummified his lower legs from where the fire had licked his lower body.  
Hiro burst into wretched sobbing, his body doubling in the pain deep in his chest as he heaved and cried in misery.  
Tadashi looked to his strong little brother in agony before jumping into the bed beside him, wrapping the light covers about them both and cradling the smaller Hamada to his chest, whispering sweet nothings and assurances in his ears until the little one fell back into a deep sleep. Tadashi stayed with his brother wrapped in his arms for many hours.

 

It was many days later when Hiro was finally released from hospital. He was forced to sit in a wheel chair that his Dashi then pushed around. He hid his face in his hands as he was pushed through the ranks of photographers outside the hospital to Wasabi’s waiting car. With lots of awkward shifting and lifting Hiro was placed in a seat, the seat belt fastened.  
The car pulled out of the hospital complex, past screaming crowds of well-wishers and fans and paparazzi.   
“Well at least the Nuclear reactor in the car didn’t blow,” Hiro suddenly piped up breaking the silence pervading in the car.   
“You could have died!” Tadashi snapped.  
Hiro looked down at his feet, without bandage but still too weak to put pressure on, in shame.  
Tadashi stared out the window in anger, practically growling at the crowds of fans outside.  
Hiro felt hot tears slip down his cheeks, he tried to muffle a whimper but Tadashi took notice. The Older boy turned around and looked at his little brother who sat tears now streaming down his face, small whimpers and sobs escaping his lips despite him biting his lips so hard they bled to silence himself.  
Tadashi felt his heart melt.  
“Don’t worry Hiro….. You’ll be good as new in no time……” Tadashi quietly said to his brother.  
“Can I race again?” Hiro asked in a quiet voice full of hope.  
Tadashi looked into the wide eyes brimming with both hope and fear and unshed tears.  
“Yeh.” Tadashi sighed in resignation, defeated once again by the puppy eyes.

 

It was a few months later that Hiro was finally well enough to get back to racing. In that time he had produced a whole new car as the last was destroyed. Under Hiro’s precise command Tadashi and his team built the new car. It was fiery red again, with white racing stripes, it was arrow shaped with diamond incrusted wheels and a nuclear reactor for power, it even had anti roll bars and a special system of weight redistribution to prevent the car overturning. The friends added special controls so instead of many pedals on the floor which could damage Hiro’s recently injured feet, it could be controlled by his brain via a special headband.  
They stood now by their cars on the start line of another Grand Prix. As the starter cried-‘To your cars’ the brothers grinned to each other, winking conspiratorially before leaping into their respective vehicles.  
A klaxon sounded the count down and they were of. Roaring along a long straight, screeching round the corners until they reached the final stretch. Hiro looked to Tadashi whose car was abreast with him. they shared a joyous grin. Hiro’s was more mischievous.  
He flicked down the cover of a button he had ordered placed on the dash board. Nobody knew what it did.  
He pressed the button.  
Rocket boosters appeared out of hatches at the back of the car. Roaring into life they thrust Hiro’s car ahead in a blazing trail of glory as he shot across the finish well ahead of his brother.  
Hiro stepped from his car to rapturous applause. Tadashi ran over and picked his smaller brother up in his arms, spinning him around and around above his head in a victory spin. “Championi, Championi, Championi, olay, olay, olay!!!” the crowd cheered.

At the podiums later Hiro stood a level above Tadashi as he received his trophy.  
“I’m taller than you now!” Hiro chanted, sticking his tongue out at his brother.  
Tadashi straightened up, coming head to head with Hiro despite the platforms.  
“Is that so?”

 

Back home.

Hiro moaned louder as Tadashi laid the smaller boy back on the bed and crawled over him, straddling Hiro’s hips and grinding their erections together. Hiro groaned loudly as the friction against his member was too much yet not enough. Tadashi obviously felt similar as he knelt back, pulled of his shirt before doing the same for Hiro. Hiro moaned sinfully as Tadashi tweaked his nipples and stroked his chest. Hiro ran his hands across the broad expanse of Tadashi’s chest, noting the small pale scars that appeared across the boy’s flawless tanned chest. Tadashi then tugged of his trousers to reveal his muscular thighs. Hiro was caught in a dreamlike state, staring at the god before him; he hardly noticed Tadashi tugging his trousers and underwear off Hiro only stared more when Tadashi tugged off his own boxers to reveal his eight inch dick. Hiro’s mouth watered. Tadashi knelt atop Hiro, straddling the boy as Hiro pulled leaned forwards and planted a kiss to his older brother’s tip. Tadashi groaned, his hips bucking forwards. Hiro took this as a sign and bobbed his head further down Tadashi’s dick. Tadashi threaded a hand into Hiro's hair and the older boy began thrusting into Hiro's tight hot wet mouth, roughly slamming his cock, deep into the boy’s throat. Hiro gagged a little but enjoyed the rough slamming of his throat by Tadashi, the weight on his tongue, the fullness of his mouth, and the feeling of control he felt as the older boy lost control, moaning loudly and thrusting harder into Hiro’s mouth, pressing the boys nose into his pubes as he thrust upwards. Tadashi continued thrusting, occasionally pushing down into Hiro’s throat until the boy gagged until he felt near completion. Tadashi pulled back from Hiro, the smaller boy giving a hum of disappointment.  
“Have you ever done this?” Tadashi asked staring brazenly at Hiro while allowing a spit slicked finger to slide down the boy’s back and into the crease of his arse Tadashi ‘s finger circled Hiro's entrance, the boy shuddered as Tadashi prodded his tight hole, his finger dipping into the boy, drawing a groan from the Hiro. Hiro shuddered, Tadashi's finger breached his entrance, slipping through the tight ring of muscle, a burning sensation ensued and Hiro's erection waned. His face screwed up as he tried in vain to hide his discomfort. Tadashi saw the pain evident on his little brothers, he pushed the finger in deeper until he brushed a knot inside, the boy bellow him writhed and gasped, thrusting his hips backwards onto his older brother’s finger. Tadashi added another finger. Hiro felt momentary discomfort at the intrusion but the pleasure quickly returned. Another finger was soon added, when Tadashi decided Hiro was suitably loosened he removed his fingers. Hiro whined at the feeling of emptiness in his arse. Uncomfortable and unfulfilled. Hiro gave out a pitiful plea for Tadashi with puppy eyes and a childish pout.  
Tadashi positioned himself below Hiro’s now empty pulsing anus. Without warning the boy dropped himself down onto Tadashi’s cock, impaling himself. Pushing forwards he suddenly slid deeply into Hiro. Hiro felt his Dashi penetrate him, felt his arse fill, tight passage almost ripped apart by Tadashi’s massive manhood. He cried out in pain at the raw burning in his arse. Tadashi hesitated as he realised the pain his little brother was in, unsure how to proceed he looked into Hiro’s eyes and saw a hunger that told him to continue. Tadashi thrust further into Hiro until his cock reached something impenetrable, a burst of pain and pleasure overtook Hiro and he cried out to Tadashi begging for more, harder faster rougher as his brothers cock stretched him. Tadashi complied, withdrawing out of Hiro in his entirety then slamming back in. in out in out in out. Harder, harder, harder. Faster, faster, faster. His cock pounded his little brother’s tinny frame. Hiro hung limply too his thighs as Tadashi plundered his tight hole. As Hiro reached climax with a little help from Tadashi’s massive hands stroking his proportionately smaller cock, the little Hamada cried out in ecstasy. Then with a great shudder Tadashi came also, filling the younger boy with his seed, claiming the limp form of his brother as his own as much as he belonged now to the boy before him who dozed lazily on the edge of sleep. Tadashi pulled the covers over them and wrapped himself around Hiro, spooning the boy. The tiny boy murmured as he fell asleep. Tadashi chuckled at his Brother, lover and equal as he fell asleep.  
“My little Champion” Tadashi Murmured


End file.
